Jeremiah Prados
Jeremiah Hiram Prados is the second and main character of Nults McKagan. Jeremiah is a Naval Officer working in the Caribbean for the Spanish. He has an irrational fear of turtles, though it is unknown why this is, and is strongly unfond of the color pink. Jeremiah has also been told that he looks like a failed carpenter, but this did not hinder his morale and dedication to becoming a Spanish hero. Personality/Traits Jeremiah is known as a friendly guy, but is serious when he is on the job. He isn't known for having a quick wit and gets under pressure easily, not making him great at thinking on his feet. However, he can make friends with almost anybody due to his friendly personality. Biography Early Life In Jeremiah's childhood, he lived on Dinky Island in the northeastern seas of the Caribbean. Though he still calls this his home, he's almost always far from it and is unable to visit. It is uncertain, but possible, that Jeremiah developed a fear of turtles while growing up. He was taught how to sword-fight by his grandfather, Horatio Prados, and was taught how to wield a pistol by his father, Ignatius Prados. Early Adventures Crime Lords of Hawk Island When Jeremiah turned 18, the effects that the crime lords of Hawk Island had on the Forsaken Isles became increasingly apparent to him. Jeremiah got a dinghy and a paddle and sailed his way to Hawk Island. When he arrived, he interrupted a trade reaction between the crime lords and a group of Pirates. He quickly fled, fearing that they would kill him. He ran and hid in an abandoned warehouse. Realizing that he dropped his weapons while running, he searched the warehouse for impromptu weapons. He found a broken, rusty cutlass and an old, dicey-looking flintlock pistol with a few bullets in it. He went outside with his improvised weapons. Most of the criminals on the island were on a pirate ship, negotiating trade relations. The crime boss, however, was in his office. Jeremiah entered his office and immediately, out of fear, shot him. Afterwards, since nobody was able to run the business as the crime boss did, it collapsed. Abduction by Pirates After killing the crime boss, and essentially the crime business, the Pirates negotiating with the crime lords abducted Jeremiah on their ship, the Dainty Turtle. When being interrogated, Jeremiah said his name was "Cutthroat" Gary in an attempt to befriend the pirates. Unfortunately for Jeremiah, they didn't buy his alias. The pirates sailed for many days and nights, keeping Jeremiah below board. Jeremiah was fed a little more than enough to keep him alive, which didn't change his size much since he was already rather scrawny. After sailing for a while, the pirates ended up around Sisal. It was there that they made Jeremiah 'walk the plank' off of their ship. Beginning Naval Service to Spain In Vera Cruz After being forced to 'walk the plank' off of the Dainty Turtle, Jeremiah was forced to swim miles until he found an abandoned pink dinghy. Hesitant to get in it due to its color, Jeremiah got in and floated on the sea until he fell asleep. When he awoke, he had washed up on the shores of Vera Cruz, New Spain. After washing up on Vera Cruz, Jeremiah explored the town, thanks to the directions given to him by the Town Crier. Outside of the bar, while Jeremiah was walking by, he was charged at by a large Bilge Rat. Having no weapons to fight off the Bilge Rat with, Jeremiah tripped the clumsy oaf into a barrel. A local, Rosalina Diaz, who noticed this action of his advised him to visit the Magistrate's office to sign up for the Vera Cruz militia. Jeremiah trained with Diaz in a local warehouse, receiving a gun and a sword. However, the training was interrupted by a group of local crime lords. Jeremiah, nervous by this encounter, instinctly shot the crime boss in an instant. Immediately after that he attacked the boss's two henchmen, who both ended up fleeing. This showed that, although Jeremiah wasn't always the kind to be taken seriously, that he could inflict some damage. Shortly afterwards, Vera Cruz was raided by Bilge Rats. Buildings were lit on fire, civilians were held hostage, and everybody was creating chaos. Jeremiah, not being taken as a legitimate threat, caught many Bilge Rats off-guard by attacking them; this made many Bilge Rats flee. However, some decided to stay and fight Jeremiah in a losing effort. After these events, Rosalina figured that Jeremiah is well-versed with a sword and gun and told him that a high-ranking Naval Officer requested is presence in Barilla. The Journey to Barilla Before Jeremiah left Vera Cruz, he needed to retrieve a vessel. Fortunately, the Governor of Vera Cruz gave him a ship for helping prevent his town from being destroyed by Bilge Rats. This ship was a 'Renard' Chasse-Maree named "The Sea Monkey." Jeremiah recruited homeless Spaniards among the streets of Vera Cruz for his crew, saying that "you don't have much to lose anyways." During the ride to Barilla, Jeremiah drank a bottle of exceptionally strong Grog and was knocked out for the duration of the ride. When the crew arrived at Barilla, it took 5 buckets of sea water to wake Jeremiah up from his unconscious state. In Barilla Upon arrival, Jeremiah and his crew are greeted by the Town Crier, who gives Jeremiah directions to the Naval Officer who requested his presence. The rest of his crew, however, went to the tavern to get some Grog. The Naval Officer noted that Jeremiah's actions in Vera Cruz had impressed him and that he wanted to enlist Jeremiah into the Spanish Navy. Jeremiah was tested by having to sink 6 ships and capture 1. Needless to say, Jeremiah easily succeeded at this. The Navy Officer was impressed with Jeremiah's Naval prowess and immediately accepted him into the Spanish Navy. Befriending Vincenzo Siciliano & Company After becoming a Naval Officer, Jeremiah went to Sisal with his crew. While he was at the docks, speaking to the Town Crier, a group approached them. This group was composed of Vincenzo Siciliano, Jason Yelloweagle, and Luisa Guerrera. Vincenzo discussed his plans for reform in the Spanish regime, which Jason and Luisa found to be appealing. Jeremiah also thought they were appealing and befriended the group. Memorable Quotes *"Rubber tree!" *"I blame Constantine." *"I swear on my great-granddad Torquemeda's false pegleg!" *"I won't sleep until i'm dead! ...Or until tonight, whichever comes first." Alternate Names *"Cutthroat" Gary *Napoleon Valois *William Pilgrim Trivia/References *Although Jeremiah Prados is Nults McKagan's main character, he's had two other accounts; a Pirate account (lost) and a British account. *One of Jeremiah's notable quotes, "I blame Constantine," is referring to Constantine the Great. *The name of Jeremiah's ship, The Sea Monkey, is a reference to a ship of the same name used by Guybrush Threepwood in video game, The Secret of Monkey Island. *One of Jeremiah's notable quotes, "Rubber tree!", is adapted from a quote said by Guybrush Threepwood in the video game, The Secret of Monkey Island. If the player goes to the far-right oedge of the highest mountaintop on the island, Guybrush will fall off of the cliff. A message box then appears, saying "Oh, no! You've really screwed up this time! Guess you'll have to start over! Hope you saved the game!" with options to restore, restart, and quit. However, Guybrush suddenly flies back up to the top of the cliff and exclaims "Rubber tree!" *One of Jeremiah's aliases, William Pilgrim, is a reference to the main protagonist of Kurt Vonnegut's book, Slaughterhouse-Five, whose name is Billy Pilgrim. Category:Character Category:Spanish